And The Beads
by Ryoku-Fears-Flying
Summary: This is the way I think I would react to Kyo's transformation if I were an extra -so to speak- character. Rated for one swear word. One-Shot, KyoXOC because I can.


i've been watching Fruits Basket latley, and i have found that I have fallen for Kyo all over again, ^_^ & so i decided to write this. what's in _italics_ is somewhat of an afterthought of everything, i just thought it sounded right. let me know what you think!

_We never really were that close. _

"Kyo? What's going on?" I stood confused in the rain, holding a parasol to shield me from the precipitation.

_I just knew him as a friend is all, just one of the guys that lived with Tohru._

"Ryoku?" his master stood before him, holding onto his hand, his beaded hand.

_We casually spoke, shared a secret or two is all._

"It's time for you to face your true form!" his master's voice cut through the silence, reaching for his face with one hand, and sliding the beads of Kyo's wrist with the other.

_I didn't know what his Master was talking about; I didn't understand Ky_o'_s horrified expression._

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

_I didn't look away. _

His body began smoking with the familiar smoke that appeared when the cursed members of the zodiac transformed, only this smoke was gray, and almost ominous. He gasped out in pain, crutching his body as if it would help sooth him.

_I stood shocked. _

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!" he repeated himself, only his words came out distorted as the smoke seemed to transform him into some sort of monster.

_I stood still, looking into the red eyes that held Kyo somewhere within them._

He growled, glaring at his Master, and ran off. "KYO!"

_I didn't understand what had just happened._

"This is the true form of the cat." His Master explained in a monotone manner, "It is part of the curse that Kyo must bear…. Was it freighting? Did it make you want to run away? Did it disgust you?"

_I wasn't listening to his useless babble. _

I left without anther word, running off in the direction where Kyo had run off to.

_All I knew was that Kyo was running away, and I had to follow. _

I ran as fast as I could, losing a shoe in the process and getting stuck in the muddy root of a tree.

_Akito showed up. _

"What a shame… did you see IT? Wasn't it disgusting?"

_I didn't listen to his useless babble either. _

"Fuck you."

_I dared to speak to him, as if he weren't important._

"Tsk, tsk, such an ugly word for such an ugly girl."

_I ignored him, and stood up, determined to find Kyo._

I finally reached a clearing and there he was, sitting on a rock, his head in his hands.

_Alone. _

I neared him and he turned to glare at me his head never leaving his hands, "Kyo…" my voice came out in a whisper.

_I almost smiled. _

"You look so… cute."

_Is that wrong? _

He looked up at me and if I'm not mistaken, he seemed surprised.

_Was it something I said?_

I made my way over to him and held on to his arm for dear life as he hurled me around, angered.

_Do you believe me?_

"Kyo! STOP!" I was surprised when he placed me on the ground, and stood still.

_Do you think I'm lying?_

"I…I'm sorry."

_I'm not._

"I can't pretend to understand, w-what you're going through. There's a lot about…" I sighed, "there's a lot about you I might not understand, but you're my friend," I looked up into the eyes of his true form,

_They're still your eyes._

"What more do I need to know?"

_I smiled._

I looked down to see his arm had become smaller, he had transformed back.

_The thunder echoed so loud that day._

"Why?" he began in a quiet voice, "Why do you care so much?"

_Almost as loud as my heart. _

"Why do you bother?!"

_Because…_

"K-Kyo," I smiled, letting go of his arm and taking a hold of his hand instead.

_I laughed._

"What are you LAUGHING ABOUT?!" his usual short-tempered demeanor came into play and he tried to let go of my hand.

_Isn't it obvious?_

"No… c'mon Kyo… I'm not laughing… at you, it's just," I spoke with a smile between giggles, "I really thought it was obvious."

_Wasn't it?_

"Obvious? What is?" his confused eyes look straight into mine, making me blush and suddenly lose my confidence, becoming quiet.

_I …I_

"Kyo, I … I really…" I looked down, suddenly finding our feet very interesting, "I really like you,"

_There, I said it._

"Y-you… like me?" he seemed surprised once more, I honestly thought it was obvious.

_Did you think nothing of all those times I got nervous around you?_

I nodded, finally looking up to see his red orbs filled with an emotion I had never seen before.

_I never was able to handle rejection. _

"I think I'm-"

_Making a fool of myself; in love with you; not able to speak because of your lips on mine?_

He held on firmly to my hand as he pressed his chapped lips against my own, making sure for our chests not to come in contact with each other, so as to not transform him.

_He tasted like rain, and lightning._

We parted to look at each other, no words were necessary. I smiled, transforming him into the adorable orange cat I had come to love.

_The sun rose with us, guiding us ba_ck _home._

"Ryoku," the tired cat spoke from his position in my arms, "I –I really like you too." I smiled, knowingly.

_And the beads? I drew smiley faces on them. :) _

-So? How was it? Review please, it's been a while since I've used this site. :)


End file.
